Box of Nightmares
by Picnic Basketcase
Summary: Freddy is the leader of the fazband, and their lives are going pretty good. But what happens when someone from Freddy's past comes back? Will the fazgang be able to handle it, or will Freddy submit to the nightmare that is his older brother? Fronnie [Freddy x Bonnie], Fangle [Foxy x Mangle], Bonica [Bonnie x Toy chica]. (Yes this has three ships in it) ALL DISCLAIMERS APPLY.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Anniversary

 _*Freddy POV*_

I woke up when the midnight bell rang throughout the building. I looked to see I was the only one up at the moment. I stepped off stage and sat at one of the tables. 'Geez, that was way too many children, even for me,' I thought. I heard the door open and I looked up. "Hey, Mike," Mike Schmidt. He was the third security guard to work here, and our best friend. He was about 6'2" with brown hair and forest green eyes. He was kind of thin and his hair was always a mess. "Hey, Freddy. How was today?" He asked, sitting down on the opposite side of me. "Basically hell. There were so many kids to perform for. I nearly passed out near three because I was tired," I replied, putting my head on the table. "Well, you didn't and you're alive. That counts for something," Mike said. "I'm gonna be in the office," I nodded and heard him go. I didn't bother to look up. I heard some movement behind me. "Hi, Foxy," I said after a bit. "Aw man. How did ya know I was there?" A pirate voice said from behind me. "Your tail moved in front of your feet," I replied, looking to the fox. Foxy the Pirate. He was always looking for somewhere to climb, crawl, or explore. Since he now knows every nook and cranny in the building, he's been trying to sneak up on us all. Chica and Bonnie weren't a challenge to him. Mike was more difficult, seeing as he had four-inch this steel doors. He had yet to get me, though. "Foxy, you've tried more times than I can count. Give it up. you can't sneak up on someone who's known you since you arrived," I explained. "Never! A pirate never gives up, no matter what!" Foxy replied triumphantly. I put a paw on my face and stood. "I'm getting a soda," I said. I walked into the kitchen and turned on the light. The camera in the corner was still broken, thanks to the lousy, drunk manager. I went to the soda fountain machine and grabbed a cup. I took some Mountain Dew and sipped it. I walked back out and saw Bonnie and Chica had woken up. "Morning, girls," I said. "Mornin' Fred!" Chica replied. Bonnie waved slightly. "Sup," I sat back down and undid my bowtie. I took off my top hat and leaned back in the chair. "Tired?" Chica asked. "How are you not?" I replied. "I love kids! They could never tire me out," She replied quickly. Bonnie laughed. "I'm not surprised. Freddy's been doing this for 20 years," I opened an eye. "To the date," I added. Bonnie and Chica turned to me. "What? Why didn't you tell us today was your 20th anniversary?" Chica asked. "I didn't want you making a big deal about it. Mike knows, and he didn't say a word. "Happy 20th, Freddy!" Mike called from the office. "Until now," I sighed. 'Crap,' I thought.

 _*Chica POV*_

I stood up from my chair and looked at Freddy. "I'm going to make you the best pizza you've ever had!" Freddy looked up at me. "Please don't make this a big deal. It's fine to congratulate me, but I don't need a pizza," He replied with his tired voice. "Nope. You have done this job for twenty years, and you deserve a reward!" I walked over to the kitchen and turned the light on. A few dishes were left from the day crew. "Geez, can't do the dishes before you leave?" I asked no one. I put Flicker on my shoulder and began cooking. Flicker is my little cupcake friend. I've had him since I got here, and we've been best friends ever since. "Read to make a great pizza, Flick?" I saw him smile with his eyes. He didn't have a mouth, so he had to learn to speak with his eyes. It took me and him awhile, but now I can have full conversations with him. The others think I have telepathy or something, but I don't. I just play along so they don't mock me as much. I grabbed some dough out of the fridge and put some flour on the cutting board. I placed the dough down and started flattening it out with my hands. I always had to make sure no feathers of mine fell onto the pizza, or I would have to throw it away. Mike told me this after he went to the hospital. He said ha had something like salmonella or something like that. He told me only birds have it, so I make sure to never let it happen again. Once the dough was spread out evenly I got out the sauce and spread some all around. Freddy preferred a standard sauce, but I wanted to make it taste even better, so I used the freshest stuff we had. I knew the cooking crew is gonna be mad, but I didn't care. It's Freddy's 20th anniversary. He deserves the best. I grabbed the cheese from the fridge as I put the sauce back. I looked at both the American and Cheddar. I never remembered Freddy's favorite, so I put them back and peeked my head out of the kitchen door. I saw Freddy resting in the chair he was in before, Foxy messing around in the roof, and Bonnie tuning her guitar. Most people think it's a prop. Bonnie asked for it to be like that, so the kids wouldn't touch it. "Hey, Fred," Freddy looked up to me. "Yeah?" He asked. "Which do you like better, Cheddar or American?" I replied. "Which one is pale with no holes?" "American," I answered. "That one," He said. I smiled and went back to the fridge. I checked all the American cheeses and found the freshest one. I grabbed the cheese grater and put the cheese all over it. I didn't put too much to make it taste bad. Freddy hates too much cheese. 'I hope he likes this,' I thought.

 _*Bonnie POV*_

I sat on the edge of the stage, tuning my guitar. I normally would tune it before the place opened, but something told me to tune it sooner. I looked up for a bit. Foxy was doing his usual thing of jumping from rafter to rafter. 'Good thing the rafters are metal. Foxy would bring the whole place down otherwise,' I thought. I looked over to Freddy. He was watching Foxy swing, making sure he didn't fall on his face again. "Foxy, don't do backflips. You remember how long it took to fix your jaw last time?" Freddy said to Foxy. "I'll be fine, lad. I know what went wrong," Freddy chuckled and sipped his soda. Something about Freddy made me smile. I never knew what, but whenever I was near him, I felt safer, happier, and generally better. He never wronged anyone. Even if a kid was breaking the rules, he managed to set them straight without anger. I never knew how, though. I looked back to my guitar and tuned the last two strings. I smiled once it was done and began strumming random chords and notes. I normally did this to make up songs. I heard Chica drop a pot or pan and smirked. 'Making the pizza regardless,' I thought with a chuckle. I heard the stage camera move above me and I looked up to it. It moved back and forth quickly. I nodded and put my guitar down. Whenever Mike needed someone, he would use the cameras to tell us. If he held it in place, he wanted Freddy. For me, he shook the camera. Chica was called by switching it back and forth a bunch, and Foxy was up and down. I walked past Foxy and Freddy, who were talking about Foxy's jaw again. I walked down the west hall and looked through the door. "What's up, Mike?" Mike put the tablet down and looked to me. "What's Chica doing? I'm hearing a lot more commotion from there than usual," He asked. "Making Freddy's 20th anniversary pizza. Freddy didn't want us to make a big deal about it, but you know Chica," I said. "Always wanting to make the best of everything," Mike finished. We laughed about it for a bit. "Well, what are you up to?" I asked him. "Nothing much. I have been taking some college classes online during the day so I haven't had much time to chat. Sorry," Mike explained. I nodded. "That's fine. Your education is important to you, so that's fine by me," I replied. Mike smiled. "Thanks Bonnie," I smirked and went back to the stage. I saw Foxy had gotten down from the rafters and was now trying to get Freddy to sword fight with him. "Avast, Cap'n Fazbear!" He yelled. Freddy put a paw on his face. "Foxy, no. I'm too tired for this," I laughed. "Come on, Freddy! Fight Foxy. It's not that hard," I said. Freddy turned to me. "I don't want to," He said slowly. "Please? Do it for me?" I asked with a childlike voice. Freddy sighed. "Alright, but only one match," He said. I smiled and grabbed a chair. "Chica! Foxy and Freddy are gonna sword fight! Come on!" I yelled to Chica. "Alright! I'll be there in a sec. I gotta put the pizza in the oven," She called back. 'This is going to be great!' I thought as Freddy and Foxy got into their positions.

 _*Freddy POV*_

I picked up the wooden sword off the table and faced Foxy. "Be prepared to be beaten, bear!" Foxy said with a smirk. I rolled my eyes. "Let's get this over with," "Wait for me!" Foxy and I turned to see Chica running over to Bonnie's side. She grabbed a chair and put Flicker on her lap. "Okay, I'm ready," She said. Foxy and I turned to one another once more. "Ready?" Foxy asked. I nodded, and not a second later, Foxy swung his sword at me. From all the pirate movies Foxy made us watch, I knew some standard moves. I parried each swing with ease. "Apparently you've been payin' attention to the movies, Fred," I smirked, parrying another hit. "It kinda hard not to when every other night you make us watch them," I replied. After parrying another three hits from him, I saw an opening in his side. I swung my sword and hit him first try. "I win," I said, standing up. Foxy looked down and back to me again and again. "Bu-Wha-How?" He stammered. I smiled and put the sword down on the table. "I guess you're not as great as you thought," I said, sitting down at a table. "Aw man. I was hoping for some awesome table fighting and other cool stuff," Chica said. "Sorry, Chica. I'm really tired and need a break. Maybe tomorrow I can play some more," I replied. I grabbed my soda and looked at how much I had left. 'Half cup,' I thought. I stood up and went to go get more. I went into the kitchen. 'Today's also his funeral,' I thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Memories

 _*Bonnie POV*_

I looked over to Foxy and Chica. Chica was talking to Flicker again, and Foxy was grumbling over losing to Freddy. I stood up and followed Freddy to the kitchen. I stepped inside and walked over to the counter. "Foxy, stop trying to sneak up on me. You can't do it," Freddy said without turning around. "Foxy is a lot more quiet, Freddy," I replied. Freddy turned around and looked at me. "Oh, hey Bonnie. Need something?" He asked, sipping his soda. I looked at my hands and thought 'Do I wanna tell him right now?' "Bonnie? Something wrong?" Freddy asked. "N-No. It's nothing. I just wanted to ask you how you've been. After 20 years, I mean," I said quickly. "Oh. I'm fine. The time did kinda fly by, so I don't feel too run down. I could be worse. I'm just glad to have met friends like you all," Freddy said with a smile. I smiled back. "Good. Well, if you need me, I'll be at the stage," I said walking out of the kitchen quickly. 'Why didn't I just tell him?! He cares enough about me, but I don't know if he likes me in that way,' I screamed in my head. 'I can try later, but for now, I'm going to play guitar,' I went over to the stage and picked up my guitar again.

 _*Freddy POV*_

I sat back down at the table with Foxy and Chica. I tuned into their conversation. "But I don't think that a person like mike can lift you, Foxy. You're too big," Chica said. "Hey! Ya callin' me fat?" Foxy said angrily. "No Foxy. She's saying that Mike can't lift your weight because he's not humanly built for it," Foxy sat back down. "Ah. Sorry, lass," Chica nodded. "It's alright. I would get confused at that as well," I placed my soda on the table and looked at the ceiling. 'I wonder if he's alright. I know he's gone, but wherever he is, I pray that he's happy. I know the others didn't know him, and that's good. I just hope when I tell them, they'll understand. _If_ I tell them,' I thought. 'Bonnie did seem a bit off today. I wonder if she has something on her mind. I'll ask her later,' I looked back at my drink to find Chica was gone. "Where'd Chica go?" I asked Foxy. "She be gettin' yer anniversary pizza, lad," I nodded and sipped my soda. I then heard a very familiar tune. I turned to see Bonnie plaing How It Began by Silent Partner on her guitar. I stood and headed over to her. "How do you know that?" I asked her. She looked up and shrugged. "I heard Mike playing it on the tablet a few times. I have practiced for awhile now," I smiled. "That's my favorite song," I replied. Bonnie looked at me with one eyebrow raised. "Really?" she asked. I nodded. "When I first came here, my… older friend taught me the tune. I was never able to play it, but I loved it all the same," I explained. "Who was the older friend?" Bonnie asked. I felt my throat clench a bit. "I can't say," I said quietly, tears coming to my eyes. Bonnie looked at my face. "Was it someone close?" She asked in a soft voice. I nodded slightly. "Y-Yeah," I stammered. "He was the first one to teach me how to entertain kids. I looked up to him like a brother," I felt a tear drop to the floor. Bonnie set her guitar down and put an arm across my shoulders. "Can you tell me his name?" She asked. I looked to her. She had a slight smile on her face and her eyes were full of hope and trust. I inhaled and began explaining. "His name was originally Fredbear, but once I came in, his name was changed to Golden Freddy. Just take me, color me gold, including my eyes, and give me a dark blue hat and bowtie. That's my older brother. He taught me everything I know. I won't see him, though," I finished. Bonnie smiled. "He sounds like he's a great brother. But why can't you see him?" She asked. I felt two more tears hit the floor. "He's… dead. A man came in and killed him 16 years ago. I never knew why, but when he died right next to me, my whole world was blown apart. It took years for me to come to terms with him being gone, but I can't help but feel like there's a hole in my heart," I said. Bonnie just sat and listnened until I was done. I then started crying. Bonnie pulled me into a hug. "I miss Gold," I whispered. Bonnie rubbed my back and softly spoke to me. "It's okay. He may be gone, but he will never be forgotten. I can't say I've lost someone like that, but I can say that he made you the best he could. I will always be here," Bonnie said. I slowed myself from crying so much and looked to her. "Gold told me that the day he died," I said slowly. Bonnie smiled at me. "Well, he kept his promise. He is always here in you. Since he taught you everything he knew, Gold lives on in you," Bonnie explained. I wiped my eyes and smiled. "Thank you, Bonnie. I know I'm normally not like this, but I can't help but see Gold everytime I look at one of our posters," I said. Bonnie smiled. "Anytime,"

 _*Bonnie POV*_

I hugged Freddy once more. 'Maybe now I can tell him,' I thought. "Hey, Freddy?" I asked him. He turned to me, a tear still in his eye. "There's… Something I have to tell you," Freddy rubbed his eye and sat back up. "Yes?" "I wanted to say," I started. Freddy scooted a tiny bit closer, and I scooted a bit back, though I didn't know why. "I l-," Freddy scooted closer once more, and I scooted back again. "I love y-" As Freddy scooted closer once more, I did the same and felt myself falling off the stage. I saw Freddy reaching to try and catch me, but he just fell down with me. I hit my head on the ground and everything went fuzzy. I shook my head and looked around quickly. I saw Freddy had landed on top of me. He pushed himself up and looked in my eyes. I blushed and looked to the left. I saw Freddy blush like mad and quickly hop off. "Sorry, Bonnie! Are you okay?" He asked. I pushed myself up to a sitting position and nodded. "I-I'm fine," Freddy sighed. "Sorry about that. What were you saying?" I shook my head. "Nothing. Forget it," I stood up and walked over to the office to talk to Mike. "Hey, Mike," I said, not looking up. "Oh, hey Bonnie. What's up? You look a bit scared," Mike replied. "Can I tell you something?" I asked. Mike set down the tablet and crossed one leg over another. "What is it?" He asked. I stepped in and closed both doors. "It's about Freddy," I said, sitting on the desk.

 _*Freddy POV*_

'Holy crap, that happened. That was really awkward. I hope Bonnie didn't take that wrong,' I thought. I dusted myself off after watching Bonnie head to the office and close the door. "Are ya alright, lad?" Foxy asked me. I looked up to see him standing above me. "I'm fine, thanks," I said. "What happened? I heard you and Bon talkin' then the next thing I know, both of ya are on the floor," Foxy replied. I rubbed the back of my neck. "That's something I don't want to repeat," I said. I stood back up and went over and sat back down at my place. I glanced at the clock and saw it was almost six am. "Well, time to get into place," I said. "Aww, man. We didn't even have your anniversary pizza yet!" Chica complained from a table. I turned to her and smiled a bit. "We'll have it tonight, okay?" I said. She smiled and nodded. "Alright," She grabbed Flicker and got into position. I headed to the office and heard Bonnie and Mike talking. "… and then we're on the floor. I couldn't tell him right then, though," I heard Bonnie say. "Well, tonight, before your nightly shenanigans, tell him when you're both backstage. He'll listen," Mike replied. I knocked on the door. "Bonnie, it's almost six. Time to get into place," I said through the door. "Be out in a sec," Bonnie replied. I shrugged and went back to the stage. Chica and Foxy were talking. "C'mon Foxy. To the cove. I know I'm harsh, but we need to look good," I said. Foxy turned and nodded without argument. I climbed on stage and took my place. "Freddy, can I tell you something?" Chica asked. I looked to her. "Sure. What's up?" I replied. She held out her hand and I saw something written on her wrist in light pencil. It was a heart with the words 'Foxy & Chica' in the center. "Alright. That's nice. I'm happy for you," Chica smiled widely. "Thanks Fred!" She said happily. I nodded and turned my head back. I looked at my microphone and bowtie. I noticed something off about the tie though. I reached up and rubbed it slowly. I then realized it wasn't black. It was dark blue. 'So he is still here. Just in me. Bonnie was right,' I thought with a smile. Mike and Bonnie then walked out of the office. "Night, guys," Mike said, walking to the door. "Night, Mike," We all said together. Bonnie hopped on stage and grabbed her guitar. "So, what did you and Mike talk about?" I asked Bonnie. She blushed a bit. "Nothing important," She replied. I sighed and closed my eyes. 'She wants to tell me something, but not right now. I wonder,' I thought as the opening bell rang throughout the place. The bell also rang outside to tell the public that we were open. "Let my anniversary day begin,' I thought.


	3. hiatus NOOOO!

Sorry for the no post. I've had some troubles with life, so I'll be offline for awhile more. If you have any questions, PM me. Ahain, sorry for the hiatus.

Picnic Basketcase


End file.
